Mi Paraíso
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: FF Alterno a Amanecer. Los Vulturis matan a todos. Todos llegan al mas allá menos Edward ¿Por que? ¿Que pasará? One Shot


Sentí de nuevo la conciencia en mí. El dolor había pasado, pero el agujero en mi pecho no cedía. Esta ahí aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar lo que me hacia.

Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente como si fuese un rayo, y no estoy exagerándome, porque no me partió en dos siquiera, sino en miles y miles de trocitos pequeños. El dolor me asfixiaba, era insoportable.

Flash Back

_Mi hija yacía sobre el lomo de Jake con su bolsita llena de papeles, dinero y fotografías. Edward estaba a mi lado, mi familia, nuestros amigos. Vampiros y licántropos estaban juntos a mí alrededor. Todos. _

_Edward me susurraba palabras de aliento para que no me dejase vencer y lo intentaba, pero ya no podía más. Jane estaba luchando por encontrar una falla en la burbuja que yo había creado a nuestro alrededor. Luchaba con una fuerza inexplicable. Taladrándome. Todos dependían de mí, no podía dejarlos morir a manos de los Vulturis, pero yo ya me encontraba demasiado débil y no podía mantenerme._

–_Lo siento. –Le susurré a Edward viéndolo a los ojos._

_Edward adivinó lo que sucedería y me abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de amor, comprensión y miedo. Un miedo difícil de entender, pero miedo al fin._

_Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldríamos de este obstáculo, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Mi cuerpo estaba tan débil que no podía realizar la acción más sencilla._

_Beso mi frente en el mismo instante en el que mi escudo caía. Pude ver una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción en el rostro de Jane. Escuche gritos de dolor de todos, de mi familia… de Edward. El estaba retorciéndose de dolor a mi lado, mientras yo me encontraba a punto de entrar en la inconciencia._

_Voltee a mí alrededor buscando indicios de Nessie y Jake. Por lo menos ellos tenían que estar bien, no podía siquiera morir en paz si sabía que algo le ocurría a mi pequeña de rizos cobrizos. Suspire al darme cuenta de que ya habían escapado._

_Sentí unos brazos rodeándome para después alzarme del suelo. Me dirigían al fuego, pero no importaba… ya nada importaba. _

_Porque el ver como Demetri tomaba a Edward para despedazarlo y lanzarlo al fuego, abría en mi pecho el agujero mas profundo que había tenido jamás. El que yo sabia, nunca desaparecería. ¿Por que? Por que el ya no volvería diciendo que me amaba y que se había ido por mi bien, para protegerme… no… el ya no volvería jamás._

_Sentí punzadas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo en el que me deformaban. Mis brazos… mis piernas… el dolor era fuerte, pero no superaba mi agujero._

– _¡Edward! –Grité desgarradoramente_

_Pero nada… solo veía el rostro de Félix diciéndome que ellos habían ganado y que el ya no volvería… había muerto._

Fin Flash Back

–Edward. -Susurre en un vano intento de que volviera.

–Edward. –Alcé la voz, pero… nada.

–Edward. –Grité, ahora, con todas mis fuerzas, pero igualmente nada ocurrió. Par lo único que sirvió fue para que los pocos animales que tenía a mí alrededor se ahuyentaran.

Me lance al suelo sollozando. Estaba en medio del bosque… sola… sin mi familia… sin mi hija… sin Edward.

Di un grito, mismo que se ahogo en mi propia agonía. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta.

De pronto, sentí algo viajando desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, para llegar a mi barbilla y caer al suelo. Estaba llorando, lagrimas descendían de mis ojos. Mientras yo aun estaba sin poder creérmelo ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Cómo era posible? Lagrimas que caían sobre mi rostro sin cesar, arrancando una a una cada gota salada de mi interior que estuve reprimiendo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más. Estaría con mi familia. Renesmee… es tan pequeña… ¡Renesmee! Esta viva. No será lo mismo porque estará con Jake, pero tenia la posibilidad de vivir. ¡Oh, mi bebe! Mi pequeña niña semivampira. Por lo menos ellos estarían bien.

Yo tengo la culpa de que esto pasara. Arrastre a la muerte a todos, a Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rose, Carlisle y Esme, La Manada de lobos, Los Denali, todos aquellos nómadas que llegaron a ayudarnos, hasta a Nahuel y Huilen.

Por cierto, Tengo que estar muerta ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso el infierno es estar separado de las personas que amas? ¿Dónde están todos? Estoy segura de que estoy muerta, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

Lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y patee un poco de tierra. ¡Me dolía! Dios, esto no puede ser ¡Yo soy vampiro!

Escuche el ruido de unos pasos acercarse y m puse alerta.

Sentí de nuevo la conciencia en mí. El dolor había pasado, pero el agujero en mi pecho no cedía. Esta ahí aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar lo que me hacia.

Un recuerdo pasó por mi mente como si fuese un rayo, y no estoy exagerándome, porque no me partió en dos siquiera, sino en miles y miles de trocitos pequeños. El dolor me asfixiaba, era insoportable.

Flash Back

_Mi hija yacía sobre el lomo de Jake con su bolsita llena de papeles, dinero y fotografías. Edward estaba a mi lado, mi familia, nuestros amigos. Vampiros y licántropos estaban juntos a mí alrededor. Todos. _

_Edward me susurraba palabras de aliento para que no me dejase vencer y lo intentaba, pero ya no podía más. Jane estaba luchando por encontrar una falla en la burbuja que yo había creado a nuestro alrededor. Luchaba con una fuerza inexplicable. Taladrándome. Todos dependían de mí, no podía dejarlos morir a manos de los Vulturis, pero yo ya me encontraba demasiado débil y no podía mantenerme._

–_Lo siento. –Le susurré a Edward viéndolo a los ojos._

_Edward adivinó lo que sucedería y me abrazo. Un abrazo lleno de amor, comprensión y miedo. Un miedo difícil de entender, pero miedo al fin._

_Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldríamos de este obstáculo, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Mi cuerpo estaba tan débil que no podía realizar la acción más sencilla._

_Beso mi frente en el mismo instante en el que mi escudo caía. Pude ver una sonrisa llena de maldad y satisfacción en el rostro de Jane. Escuche gritos de dolor de todos, de mi familia… de Edward. El estaba retorciéndose de dolor a mi lado, mientras yo me encontraba a punto de entrar en la inconciencia._

_Voltee a mí alrededor buscando indicios de Nessie y Jake. Por lo menos ellos tenían que estar bien, no podía siquiera morir en paz si sabía que algo le ocurría a mi pequeña de rizos cobrizos. Suspire al darme cuenta de que ya habían escapado._

_Sentí unos brazos rodeándome para después alzarme del suelo. Me dirigían al fuego, pero no importaba… ya nada importaba. _

_Porque el ver como Demetri tomaba a Edward para despedazarlo y lanzarlo al fuego, abría en mi pecho el agujero mas profundo que había tenido jamás. El que yo sabia, nunca desaparecería. ¿Por que? Por que el ya no volvería diciendo que me amaba y que se había ido por mi bien, para protegerme… no… el ya no volvería jamás._

_Sentí punzadas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo en el que me deformaban. Mis brazos… mis piernas… el dolor era fuerte, pero no superaba mi agujero._

– _¡Edward! –Grité desgarradoramente_

_Pero nada… solo veía el rostro de Félix diciéndome que ellos habían ganado y que el ya no volvería… había muerto._

Fin Flash Back

–Edward. -Susurre en un vano intento de que volviera.

–Edward. –Alcé la voz, pero… nada.

–Edward. –Grité, ahora, con todas mis fuerzas, pero igualmente nada ocurrió. Par lo único que sirvió fue para que los pocos animales que tenía a mí alrededor se ahuyentaran.

Me lance al suelo sollozando. Estaba en medio del bosque… sola… sin mi familia… sin mi hija… sin Edward.

Di un grito, mismo que se ahogo en mi propia agonía. Un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta.

De pronto, sentí algo viajando desde mis ojos hasta mis mejillas, para llegar a mi barbilla y caer al suelo. Estaba llorando, lagrimas descendían de mis ojos. Mientras yo aun estaba sin poder creérmelo ¡Estaba llorando! ¿Cómo era posible? Lagrimas que caían sobre mi rostro sin cesar, arrancando una a una cada gota salada de mi interior que estuve reprimiendo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte. Si tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más. Estaría con mi familia. Renesmee… es tan pequeña… ¡Renesmee! Esta viva. No será lo mismo porque estará con Jake, pero tenia la posibilidad de vivir. ¡Oh, mi bebe! Mi pequeña niña semivampira. Por lo menos ellos estarían bien.

– ¡Bella! –Esa voz, no podía ser de otra persona mas que de… voltee…

– ¡Alice! –Me arroje a ella.

– ¡Oh, Bella! Me alegra tanto encontrarte.

–Pero Alice, ¿Que hacemos aquí? Se supone que tú y yo estamos… muertas

–Tonta Bella, si hemos muerto. Pero ¡Edward estaba equivocado! Bella, ¡Estamos en el paraíso! –Dijo muy, corrección, demasiado emocionada.

Abrí los ojos como platos, entonces Carlisle tenía razón. Existía el paraíso y ahora estamos en el.

–Pero Alice ¿Dónde esta Edward? Los demás. Dime Alice ¿Dónde están? –Dije lo último con un tono alto, bueno, más bien, grité.

–Bella ¡Tranquila! Se puede decir que ellos están bien, claro… restándole que están muriendo, al igual que nosotras.

– ¿Dónde están Alice?

– ¡Tranquilízate! –Chilló. –Ellos están bien. Tú fuiste la primera en llegar aquí porque eras la más débil.

Baje mi cabeza. Si, era la más débil y esa es la razón por la que todos hemos muerto… por lo que estamos aquí.

– ¡Oh, Bella! Nada de esto es tu culpa. De hecho, no es culpa de nadie. Los vulturis no quisieron escuchar razones. Todos estamos bien, solo que poco a poco estarán llegando. Lo único que puedo asegurare es que Edward será el próximo en llegar, casi puedo jurarlo. No puede estar en un lugar en el que tú no estés. –Me aseguró

Asentí. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

–Alice –La llame. – ¿Por qué parecemos humanos?

–Bella, somos humanas. Es el paraíso, no podríamos ser vampiros aquí. ¿Acaso no es genial? Estaré con Jasper por la eternidad ¡Siendo humanos!

Bueno, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, todo estaría bien. Pero no llegaba nadie aun.

La primera persona en llegar fue Jasper, de ahí Embry, después Kate, Garret, Zafrina, Eleazar, Huilen, en fin. Todos fueron llegando… menos él.

-Bella –Se acerco alice preocupada. –El es el que no quiere venir. Lo he visto, esta en un hoyo negro. La idea de que ira al infierno lo tiene ahí, no puede aceptarlo. Solo porque cree que te vera sufriendo en el mas allá. Bella, se siente culpable, sigue creyendo que te robo el alma… y… mientras siga asi, _él_… no vendrá –Dijo en un susurro.

Me quede estática. Edward creía que yo sufría, y lo hacia, pero por motivos diferentes.

Ya habían llegado _casi_ todos, los últimos en estar aquí fueron Carlisle y Esme, pero _él_ aun no estaba aquí.

–Bella –Me llamó Alice de nuevo.

– ¿Si?

–Tenemos que cruzar la línea, solo nos falta ese tramo para llegar de nuevo a la inmortalidad. Volvimos a ser humanos comunes, pero lo demás se encuentra allá, y una vez crucemos, no podremos volver.

–Pero… yo no puedo estar sin él.

–Lo se, Bella, lo se. Pero mi hermano es un cabezota. No se que mas se pueda hacer. Pero esta llegando el momento de cruzar.

–Alice, vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí esperarlo.

–Bella, puede que no vuelva.

–Lo se, Alice, lo se.

Me abrazo mientras nuestras lágrimas se derramaban sobre nosotros.

–Te quiero… y te estaré esperando para que vayamos de compras

Reí. Alice nunca cambiaria. Siempre va a seguir siendo tan… Alice, la duende hiperactiva loca por las compras.

–Yo también te quiero, enana.

– ¡Oye! No soy enana.

Sonreí.

–Si lo eres

Y asi me fui despidiendo de cada uno de mis amigos y familia hasta quedar completamente sola, con el último recuerdo de Edward en mi mente…

Las horas pasaban y no había rastro alguno de él, una señal, un movimiento de vida-muerte… nada.

–Edward… vuelve… te extraño… ven conmigo, por favor… te amo. –Susurre antes de lanzarme al suelo a llorar. Tenia que sacar todo lo guardado. Llorar por él, llorar por mi, llorar por el daño que le hice a la manada de lobos al separarlos de sus familias y las personas que aman, llorar porque no volvería a ver a mi hija… o Edward. Tenia que desahogarme

En medio de un sollozo sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeándome por atrás.

–Volví. –Susurró esa perfecta voz arteciopelada que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, del universo entero.

–Te quiero. –Volvió a susurrarme, su gélido aliento golpeaba mi oreja.

Me voltee para encararlo y ahí estaba él, con sus perfectos ojos de color verde esmeralda que se encontraban, ahora, frente a mí.

– ¡Oh, Edward! –Dije con voz ahogada al momento de lanzarme hacia el.

–Creí que te perdería, no podría vivir muerta en un mundo en el que tu no estas.

–Tranquila, ya estoy aquí, y te comprendo, a mi me sucede lo mismo. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo asi, te amo… y el solo saber que tu estas bien, me hace bien a mi. –Dijo al tiempo que me besaba.

Caminamos abrazados por lo que faltaba del sendero. Al llegar todos nos recibieron con extremo entusiasmo.

Por fin podría ser feliz. Realice las tres metas vitales de un humano… tener una hija, que aunque no veré, la tuve y la amo; casarme, con el hombre ex-vampiro mas perfecto del universo y escribir un libro, este libro… de la experiencia de mi vida, que tuvo un final feliz… en mi paraíso.

FIN

**Bien… aquí les traigo este One Shot que va dedicado para una amiga muy querida… IZZA ILEANA PEREZ CASTAÑEDA… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, pequeña! Te quiero mucho, y lo sabes, pero no esta demás repetirlo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todas las travesuras que se te ocurran (Que no son muchas :/ pff ¬¬') y sabes, también, que (Tambores)**

**ERES UN AÑO MAS VIEJA, ERES UN AÑO MAS VIEJA (8)**

**xD**

**jaja, bueno, ahora si mis querids lectoras (es), espero que les haya gustado ^^. Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció… me harán feliz y a mi pequeña amiga también ^^'.**

**Ls dejo**


End file.
